Smiley
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: One Shoot Je m'appelle James Shepard j'ai 16 ans, et je vais vivre une matinée peu ordinaire, venez donc la passer avec moi ! One Shoot


**Smiley**

**Seuls les personnages de James et Emily sont à moi.**

**Les autres, et biens ils sont à eux mêmes.**

**GOD BLESS NCIS !!**

* * *

**Lycée de Washington DC**

**9 heures 32**

Vous pensez que c'est normal d'entendre des coups de feu dans un lycée à 9 heures et demi du matin ?

Ouai, moi non plus.

Les gens ont l'air affolés ça hurle de partout.

On dirais que la prof ne sait pas trop quoi faire, elle s'approche de la porte, surement pour la fermer.

Je lance un regard à ma sœur _(jumelle)_ Emily, elle a pas l'air rassurée.

Un type avec un _(putain de )_ flingue entre et tire sur la prof, je me souviens même pas de son nom, la rentrée c'était la semaine dernière...

Je suis en dernière année, mais passons, il y a un type qui viens de tuer de sang froid ma prof de français _( canon, elle fut)_. Je pense qu'elle est morte.

Étant donné qu'elle vient de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux, et une autre dans l'abdomen.

" Pas un mot sinon c'est la mort " hurle le mec

Les filles au fond de la classe chialent...

Ça va pas arranger nos affaires, étant donné qu'il vient de dire de la fermer.

Je me demande si il a un gilet par balle.

J'ai un couteau dans ma poche droite.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi j'ai un couteau sur moi, un couteau de marine qui plus est...

Il pointe son arme sur un type nommé Dave ou Lance, je sais plus trop, et il lui demande son nom de famille..Il répond béa, Finnigan.

Je commence à comprendre que le type cherche quelqu'un, il pointe son arme vers la plupart des élèves, bientôt mon tour...

Il faut un nom qui ne puisse pas nous ( moi et Emily ) identifier. Et Shepard nous emmène à la morgue, j'en suis sur.

" Hey !! Avec les cheveux verts !!"

C'est à moi qu'il cause...Mais j'ai pas les cheveux verts, juste 3 ou 4 mèches vertes...Bon d'accord, ma crête est verte...

" Quoi ?"

Une légère envie de le faire chier...Mais je préfère faire gaffe...

" Ton nom de famille ?"

" Shepard"

Suis-je con ?

Je crois que oui...

J'en suis sur.

Il n'a pas réagi...

Il pose la question à Emily.

" Ma mère Shepard, et il paraît que mon père c'est Willard."

W I L L A R D ??

Je savais que j'aurais du prendre des notes lors des stages à Interpol, au MOSSAD, au FBI et à la CIA.....

_(Et dire que je suis le plus jeune agent de la CIA...._

_Bon c'est vrai,_

_Avec Emy._

_Et deux autres jeunes Émia et Joe)_

WILLARD est un nom de code qui signifie...

Em' me regarde avec insistance, elle doit s'attendre à ce que je dise un truc mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Après un moment, je tilt enfin !!

WILLARD MILLER, un agent d'Interpol spécialisé dans le déminage...

" J'croyais que c'était Miller le nom de papa ?"

" Ouai, mais non. C'est Willard."

" Fermez là !!"

Je l'ai vu, je veux dire sa bombe, un truc artisanal, pas très lourd, mais assez pour envoyer les 3/4 d'entre nous au Paradis.

Si je lui lance mon couteau dans le cœur, il aura assez de temps pour déclencher la bombe ?

Non ?

Quel idiot je suis...

Je voulais prendre mon flingue ce matin...

Je rigole rassurez vous...

J'imagine pas le scandale que fera ma mère au proviseur... Elle va dire genre que son lycée est une vraie merde, que si elle a mis ses enfants ici c'est parce que ceci et cela...

Le temps s'écoule rapidement. Je veux dire par là que les secondes ressemblent plus à des secondes qu'à des heures.

* * *

**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard,**

J'ai faim...

Cette situation me donne faim.

C'est surement mal d'avoir faim alors qu'un type menace de tuer tout le monde...

J'ai une barre de céréale dans mon sac...

Il me tuera si je la prends ?

" M'sieur ça vous dérange si je prends un truc à bouffer dans mon sac ? J'ai l'estomac en vrac, hier soir j'ai bu un peu trop..."

Gros mythonage, hier soir j'ai réviser comme un dingue pour le contrôle d'histoire qui n'aura pas lieu....

Il me fait un signe de tête, genre c'est d'accord, mais comment peut tu bouffer alors que je viens de butter ta prof...

Merde, je l'avais oublier, elle _( aussi canon fut elle)_, les autres me regardent zarb.

" Désolé, j'en ai pas pour vous "

Ils vont me haïr...

Je suis un malade.

Je prends la barre de céréales dans mon sac, et comme par hasard, mon _(merveilleux)_ portable _( Black Berry )_ se trouve juste à coté. J'appuie sur la touche 4 _( Maman je t'aime pour m'avoir offert ce super portable le mois dernier )_, et je me remets droit.

Je pense que ma mère a décroché.

" Pourquoi nous prendre en otage ?"

" Pourquoi tu la ferme pas Mr Shepard ?"

Ooooops...

Que répondre ?

" Vous savez qui je suis ? Je veux dire qui est ma mère ?"

" Oui"

" Et ça vous faits rien de penser qu'il y peut être un sniper qui n'attends qu'un mot de ma mère pour vous tirer une balle entre les deux yeux ?"

" Absolument rien."

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu de sa réponse...

" Vraiment ?"

"Oui"

Et là, encore moins.

" C'est cool ça. "

Il me regarde bizarrement.

Je lui lance mon fameux sourire à deux balles. Mes dents blanches et alignés ne lui ferons aucun effet, sauf si il est gay, et alors là, je suis dans la merde.

Mon dieu, j'espère qu'il n'est pas gay....

Je n'ai rien contre eux rassurez vous...

Je prends mon courage a deux mains....

" Vous voulez quoi ?"

" Comment ça ?"

Il est con ? A moins que c'est moi qui le sois...

Je suis beau et con.

Merde, où ça va me mener.

Brun _( avec du vert, je l'avoue, mais c'est pas ma faute, et pis ce n'est que du gel vert que je met pour faire tenir ma crête)_, les yeux bleus _( comme mon père parait-il...)_, et un sourire à faire tomber des satellites _( d'après ma mère...)_

" En échange de notre liberté ? Vous voulez de l'argent, un avion,...?"

" Je...Je veux ma famille."

" C'est pas comme ça que vous l'aurez, je veux dire, en prenant 30 personnes en otages, sans oublier que vous avez tuer notre prof..."

Il se met à transpirer comme un veau, ses mains tremble, il vient de se rendre compte qu'il a tuer une innocente, j'ai retenu que ça des cours dans les différentes agences, _( Je savais faire plein d'autres truc comme déminer une bombe, ou torturer quelqu'un avant de faire ces stages à la con ) _Revenons en à nos moutons, ou même otages...

Quand un type se rend compte de sa bêtise, il tremble et transpire.

Il y a une chance sur trois qu'il nous libère.

Il peut aussi tous nous tuer _( ce que j'espère qui n'arrivera pas)_, ou ne rien changer.

Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout.

«I believe I can fly»

J'adore cette chanson. Il faut que je vole, et que je touche le ciel.

" Vous savez quoi ? "

Il me regarde médusé. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir, d'ailleurs, il a plus l'air d'un mec qui va tous nous butter, que d'un mec qui va nous laisser rentrer chez nous.

" Moi, James Shepard, je m'engage devant toutes ces personnes, à faire tout mon possible, pour que vous puissiez voir votre famille, je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais ma mère a tendance à m'écouter depuis plusieurs semaines. Laissez nous sortir, et je vous promets que tout va bien se passer. Faites moi confiance"

Merde.

Il vient de voir la mini caméra dans le conduit d'aération, il tire trois ou quatre fois dans la direction de la caméra.

Et il met son flingue sur ma tempe.

Le canon est vraiment très très chaud.

C'est brulant.

Ça me brule.

Je me retiens d'hurler.

De toutes mes forces.

Je peux commencer à avoir peur ?

Ma main droite entre un contact avec le couteau dans ma poche.

J'ai le choix ?

Le tuer. Ou pas.

Ma vie. Ou la sienne.

" Fils de pute !! C'est de ta faute tout ça !!"

Il vient d'insulter ma mère ?!

Inacceptable.

Mais il a une bombe.

Et pas de détonateur.

C'est acceptable de prendre tant de temps pour prendre la décision de tuer un homme.

Sans savoir ce qu'il a fait ?

Il se recule.

J'étais a deux doigts de le faire, je vous le jure.

Je passe ma main sur ma tempe, il y a du relief, et du sang.

J'aurais pas du réfléchir.

Je me souviens du portable dans mon sac, ma mère doit être morte d'inquiétude.

" Je suis en enfer ?"

Em' me regarde avec une certaine animosité...

" Pas encore"

Ma sœur a un certain sens de l'humour. Je remarque une forme dans la manche de son gilet.

Ça me rassure légèrement.

Très légèrement.

On toque à la porte.

" Tout va bien ?"

Je reconnais la voix de Ziva, une amie de ma mère, elle travaille pour le NCIS.

John tire 3 coups .

Em' me demande à combien on est en langage des signes.

Douée ma frangine...

Euh....

Deux balles sur la prof.

_(3 ou )_4 dans la caméra.

3 sur Ziva _(ou la porte, je suis quasi-sur que Ziva n'était pas derrière la porte)._

Je regarde Em'. Et lui montre 8 doigts. Elle n'a pas l'air trop sur, moi si. Mais, il y a des chances que son flingue soit un 9 coups. Combien de temps avant qu'il tire à nouveau ?

Il pointe son arme vers moi.

Peut être quelques secondes.

" Vous allez me tuer maintenant. Em' dis à maman que je suis désolé pour son sac Chanel à 8 000 $."

Il appuie sur la détente.

Le chargeur est vide.

Je prends mon couteau, et lui saute dessus.

Un dixième de secondes plus tard mon couteau est dans sa poitrine.

"Restez ici !!"

J'hurle de toutes mes forces ces deux mots à mes camarades.

Je prends son pouls, il est très faible.

" James ?"

La voix de ma sœur est quelques peu hésitante.

" Il sera mort avant que les secours n'arrivent."

Je prends le portable dans mon sac, et répète que tout est fini deux ou trois fois avant d'entendre la voix de ma mère me dire qu'elle arrive.

J'ouvre la porte. Une dizaine de policiers dans le couloir.

Ils hurlent de mettre les mains en l'air, Em' est juste derrière moi.

" Agents Shepard, NCIS"

Elle lance ça avec une telle sincérité que j'y aurais limite cru?

Sauf qu'on bosse pour la CIA.

Je vois Ziva qui s'avance vers nous.

"Elle voulait dire CIA" répliquai-je

Les types me regardent d'un air suspect.

Ziva me serre dans ses bras, sans un mot, et fais la même chose à Emy.

Après, elle entre dans la salle, et fais sortir les autres.

Il est à peine 11 heures.

Je me rends compte que ça n'a durer qu'une heure trente....

Je vois ma mère arriver en courant.

Elles nous prends dans ses bras.

" J'ai eu si peur"

Elle observe la marque sur ma tempe.

" Tu as mal ?"

Je préfère éviter le sujet, et je lui souris _( encore un sourire a 2 balles)_

Ziva sort de la salle.

" La prof est morte. Et le type agonise." annonce t-elle

Elle avait dit ça sans aucune émotion.

" Je peut être fière de vous ?"

Je regarde ma mère, puis ma sœur et enfin Ziva. Je leur relance mon fameux sourire à 2 balles.

"Si par là tu entends être fière de ton fils de 17 ans qui vient de planter un couteau dans le corps d'un type qui n'avait plus de balle dans son chargeur, et une bombe sans détonateur, je crois que la réponse est oui."

" James...."

Je veux la médaille du mérite.

Je la veux.

Je la mérite.

Je suis sur que je mérite LA médaille du MERITE !!

" J'aurais la médaille du mérite ?"

" Non."

" Il la mérite."

Qui vient de dire ça ?

J'me retourne et je vois ce type.

" Agent Gibbs NCIS"

Il me tend la main, je la lui serre.

" Merci. James Shepard, j'appartiens au club des agents de la CIA âgés de moins de 21 ans, tout comme ma sœur Emy, qui ne m'a absolument pas aider."

Il sourit.

" Jam' tu vas aller te faire soigner ça, c'est vraiment moche à voir. Emily, tu l'emmène ?"

Ma mère à l'air sincère...

" Allez viens frérot !!"

Emily me prends par le bras et m'entraine vers les secouristes.

En fait, je crois que j'aime ma sœur, mais seulement à certains moments de la journée....

Je me retourne, Gibbs et ma mère parlent. Elle me lance le regard signifiant regarde ailleurs sinon je te botte les fesses.

Je lui souris.

" I believe I can fly...I believe I can touch the sky"

Je tiens un peu la note, Em' me donne un coup de poing dans les cotes.

" Je suis sure tu auras la médaille du mérite Jam'."

Je crois qu'elle dit vraie, Emily Shepard a raison, comme toujours...

* * *

**2 jours plus tard,**

**Maison Blanche**

" Il y a deux jours, James Brooklyn Alexander Shepard, a sauvé la vie de 30 de ses camarades, pris en otages, il a risqué sa vie pour que d'autres puissent rentrer chez eux. C'est pourquoi, je remets la médaille du mérite à ce jeune homme. Ce qu'il a fait est héroïque, et dangereux..."

Je me sens mal à l'aise

Regardé, adulé _( xp)_, et pris en photo

Le président des États Unis, accroche cet médaille sur ma veste Armani.

Je le remercie

Et m'approche du pupitre.

Ma mère m'a fait écrire un discours, je le sors de ma poche.

" Comme tout citoyen américain, j'ai fais ce qui m'a semblé etre le plus juste"

Si seulement, je lisais ce que j'avais écrit.

" Mais, comme citoyen américain qui a fait devoir, j'ai des regrets, ceux de ne mas avoir pu sauver la vie de mademoiselle Hopkins. Il y a deux jours, j'ai sauvé 30 personnes, quel geste héroïque....Je suis le fils de la directrice du NCIS, j'ai appris à me battre à l'age de 8 ans, à me servir d'un couteau à l'age de 12, d'une arme à feu à 15 ans. Non seulement j'ai accompli mon devoir de citoyen, mais aussi celui de fils. Si ma mère n'avait pas été Jennifer Shepard, qui peut me dire combien de jeunes serait morts. "

Je regarde ma mère derrière moi, elle me sourit.

" Je présente toutes mes condoléances à la famille, et aux amis d'Elena Hopkins. Mais je tiens à présenter mes condoléances à la famille d'Adam Dates. C'était un homme tourmenté, et surement très malade, mais c'était un homme qui avait une femme, et des enfants. Et ces enfants ont perdu leur père. Ils ont eu un père......... Je suppose qu'ils ont connu un père aimant...

Aujourd'hui, demain, ou dans les jours à venir, dans les journaux on pourra voir écrit en gros titre :

«James Shepard le héros de Washington, présente ses condoléances à la famille du preneur d'otage qui a tué une jeune enseignante de 28 ans. Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?»"

Je sens bien que je m'éloigne, mais tant pis.

" Tout simplement parce que je me mets à la place de ses enfants. J'ai tué leur père, c'est mon devoir de leur dire que je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix, que je ne voulais pas le faire. Mais que je l'ai fait, par obligation, envers mes camarades, et envers mon drapeau, ma nation, les États-Unis d'Amérique."

Ils applaudissent, tous, des femmes, assez âgées, pleurent. Je remarque la famille d'Elena Hopkins. Et celle de Dates. Gibbs au premier rang s'est levé, et m'applaudit, Ziva aussi.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, celle du président. Il me souffle que je ferais surement un bon président. Je lui réponds que je prendrais sa place avec un grand plaisir, mais que je compte intégrer les Marines d'abord. Il me souhaite bonne chance. Et me lance " Semper Fi soldat". Je lui serre la main, et je vais retrouver ma mère et ma sœur.

" Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis sur à 80 % que ce jeune homme sera Président des États Unis !!"

Le président , à vraiment l'air sérieux.

Je souris, encore et toujours...

Je m'appelle James Shepard, et je suis un putain de beau gosse.

Ainsi qu'un agent fédéral,

et je serais président des États Unis !!

" Tu peux toujours rêver Jam'"

Je regarde ma sœur, pliée de rire, et je souris.

Un sourire, à faire tomber les satellites.

XD

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture, **

**Cette OS a été écrite une nuit de pleine lune ^^**

**Plus sérieusement, quand on est fatiguée et que le sommeil ne vient pas, il peut nous arriver d'écrire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens.**

**Je mérite des reviews ???**

**XDDD**


End file.
